Dipper's Broken Ankle Days
by HayaMika
Summary: For lack of a better title. Dipper and Mabel were running from another creature when Dipper trips and breaks his ankle. Now he has to spend the next month in a cast and he hates it. Minor Out-Of-Characterness. Hints of DipperxWendy in some chapters, but other then that there is no pairings. Review please!
1. Broken Ankles and Stan Being Himself

**Authors Note:**

**So I had this little idea in my head for a while, and I have been waiting for the Gravity Falls FanFiction archive to open up here on . Now I finally can write this and upload it! :D This is just going to be sorta a two shot. Cause I'm lazy and only have up to a certain point figured out. And I also want to see if anyone actually likes this story, because the plot line probably sucks...  
So, anyway, enjoy! :D**

Everything was quiet in the forests of Gravity Falls... The birds were chirping happily and the beavers were chittering and chattering around in the nearby lake. The sun was shining brightly over the land, warming the surface and the residents of this otherwise quiet town.

_Thump._

There was a thump coming through the forest... The trees shook slightly, as if they were in fear for what was about to come...

_Thump._

There it was again. The trees shook vigorously.

"AHH!" Came a group of voices, echoing off the thin trees. That voice sounded familiar, doesn't it? A girl and a boy, young. Those voices belonged to the one and only Dipper and Mabel Pines, the crazy, 12 year old twins who loved Adventure and Fun. But what were they screaming about? They are running, but from what? Are the gnomes after them again? Maybe, maybe not, but the monster seems to be nowhere in sight, despite the loud thumps that shook the tall pine trees. The twins continued to run, but this may not be a smooth run for one of the twins, as there are a lot of rocks and up-rooted roots, ready to trip anyone who may not be paying any attention to the dusty forest floor.

"Come on Mabel! We need to get back to the Mystery Shack!" Dipper yelled, looking backwards at his twin sister, who was trying to catch up to her fast running brother. Dipper looked forward, but not fast enough. And thats when it happened. Dipper's foot got caught in a mess of roots, causing him to trip and fall to the ground. An excruciating bolt of pain shot up his leg, causing him to yelp out and grab his leg. Shortly, the pain began to just bubble up in his left ankle.

"Dipper, you alright?" Mabel asked, concerned that her twin might have hurt himself. Dipper nodded, "Yeah, I should be fine." He proceeded to stand up, only to end up back on his butt with pain tears welling up in his eyes.

_Thump._

Whatever they were running from was now catching up, and Dipper began to panic.

"I can't stand up!" Dipper yelled, freaking out majorly at the fact that he either sprained or broke his ankle. Mabel looked around frantically, trying to come up with a plan, but in the end, just decided on picking Dipper up and trying to run with him in her arms. He was very lightweight, surprisingly. Dipper huffed a little, mad at the fact that he hurt himself and was now being carried by his sister. He loved his sister dearly, but he didn't want to be carried. But in a situation like this, it couldn't be helped. They needed to get away from the monster that was chasing them.

Mabel ran as fast as she could, sighing with relief when the Mystery Shack came into view. She ran, Dipper still pouting in her arms. She ran up the old, creaky front stairs of their workplace and home. she fumbled a bit with the door, due to the fact that there was a 12 year old boy in her hands. She finally got in, slamming the door quickly behind her.

She placed Dipper down on their great uncle's chair, and then proceeded to search for said uncle.

"Grunkle Stan! Dipper got hurt!" She yelled, awaiting a response. When she got none, she looked at her brother, who was rubbing at his sore ankle. Time to look for the first aid kit. She went up to the room she shared with her brother. She knew for a fact that Dipper wasn't dumb enough to forget some form of First Aid kit when he packed for the trip to Gravity Falls a few weeks ago. She looked around his side of the room, finding a small white case with a red cross on the front.

"There you are, you little stinker." Mabel said, grabbing it then running back downstairs. Dipper was still rubbing at his ankle, wincing. He thought trying to massage at it would make it feel better, but to his dismay, it only made it worse!

"Ok! We're gonna get your ankle all fixed up!" Mabel said, lifting the First Aid kit up above her head.

"Are you sure its a good idea for you to be doing it? Have you ever even fixed a sprained ankle before?" Dipper asked, crossing his arms while questioning the medical abilities of Mabel.

"No, but it shouldn't be that hard."

Dipper took off his left shoe and sock, trying to be careful not to hurt his ankle anymore then it already was, and Mabel wrapped up his ankle. She tried to make the bandage secure and tight by holding the one end to the bottom of Dipper's foot, bringing it up between his toes like a flip-flop strap, then wrapping it around his foot like a cast, going up past the ankle, stopping about mid calf. Even with that type of wrapping it still ended up being really loose, but Dipper didn't say anything. He didn't say anything while she was fixing him up. He could only think about the fact that he would be stuck here for a while till his ankle was fixed.

"What happened to you two?" A familiar voice came from the doorway to the living room. The twins looked up, their Grunkle Stan standing in the doorway.

"Dipper tripped over a root in the forest earlier and hurt his ankle." Mabel explained. Dipper painfully pulled his ankle close to him, trying to hid it.

The doctor got a call a not too long after.

* * *

"Well, it is broken," The doctor said, examining Dippers ankle. He had removed Mabel's attempt of a bandage to get a better look, and there was some bruising. He re-wrapped up Dipper's ankle, more secure and tight, "You will need to stop by my office tomorrow afternoon to get a more secure cast, so it can heal right. But for now, try to stay off that leg." He said. Dipper nodded, staring at his foot. "Any questions?" He asked, looking at Mabel and Grunkle Stan.

"Yeah," Grunkle Stan started, "Is this visit going to cost me anything?" The doctors expression turned from happy to annoyed within a second of Grunkle Stan finishing his sentence. He grabbed his medical bag and turned around, not bothering to answer the annoying Pines family member. Grunkle Stan followed the doctor as he went out the door.

Dipper kept staring down at his ankle. He was really mad that he wouldn't be able to go solve any of the mysteries that he read in his book. He really wanted to figure out more about those floating eyeballs... He sighed and looked over to his left, where Mabel was staring at him.

"You wanna play a video game?" Mabel asked, walking up to the T.V. "Sure!" No broken ankle is going to stop him from trying to beat his sister at a video game, cause somehow she is really good at the games they have...

The night went on, Dipper and Mabel played games and watched Ducktective, to which Dipper still wasn't impressed with the work of that duck. But, time flies when you are having fun and they soon had to go to bed. Dipper needed some help going upstairs. He could climb up, but Mabel had to stand behind him to make sure he didn't fall or use his left leg much.

They got themselves ready for bed, brushing their teeth and getting dressed into their pajamas. Mabel was reading one of her crazy vampire novels, clad in a purple nighty with while Dipper was in his usual orange t-shirt and grey shorts. He had his leg propped up on a pillow, because laying it flat hurt and felt very uncomfortable. He had his book in his lap and was staring at the ceiling. There was a small hole that got patched up, and the wood looked looked over at Mabel, who had apparently fallen asleep on her book. He looked at her, shook his head a little and turned off the light, not without a little struggle.

**Now that I have this written, I realize this is the dumbest thing that will exist on this part of FanFiction. God I'm horrible. Review I guess. And I'll most likely make another chapter cause I'm dumb and I don't know when to quit. XD**


	2. Casts and Being Teased

**So... I'm continuing this. Enjoy~ By the way, I'm gonna make a doodle for each chapter. Most likely a doodle for my fave part of each chapter. You will get the picture for the previous chapter when you read the next one. So here is chapter 1's picture:**

** i661. photobucket albums/ uu340/ Mishkiku/ PictureforFanFic. png**

**(Remove all of the spaces, please~)**

**All doodles are drawn digitally by me. There is no color or shading, sorry. Do not repost or call the artwork yours.**

**Now, Onto the chapter!**

Dipper woke up early the next morning, his ankle feeling a bit better then yesterday. He looked over at Mabel, who was still fast asleep. He pulled the blankets off of himself and carefully swung his legs over the side of his bed. He stared at his feet, knowing it might hurt if he tried to stand up... He had to do it. He didn't want to have people constantly helping him. He is mature and can handle things himself, including pain. Or atleast thats what he liked to tell himself.

He pushed himself off the bed, landing on his feet. Bad idea. The bandage around his ankle may have been tight, but it didn't act as a pain reducer. He stepped down with his left foot and next thing he knew he was on his butt, just like yesterday, and in pain. He winced and tried to pull himself up with his bed. He almost made it but was startled by a sudden "Are you ok?" from a now wide awake Mabel. Dipper glared at Mabel.

"The doctor said to stay off that leg." She said, standing up to help Dipper. She held her hand out to Dipper and he grabbed it. She moved her free arm under his arm and helped him up to sit on his bed. He sighed, feeling helpless. He was determined not to have people helping him, but now he sees that it might not happen that way.

The rest of the morning went on, Dipper managed to get himself ready for the day, clean clothing, shoes on. Well... shoe on, more like. He and Mabel sat in the living room and watch Tiger Fist and munched on popcorn until it was time for Dipper to go get an actual cast on his ankle.

* * *

When they arrived at the Doctor's office, Grunkle Stan and Mabel were escorted into a doctors room while Dipper was taken in for an X-ray.

In the X-Ray room, Dipper was told to lay down on a long, metal table. The nurse in the room set up the X-Ray machine, moving it so it could scan over Dipper's Ankle. She left the room to begin the scan and returned not to long afterwords to escort him to the room where Grunkle Stan and Mabel were waiting.

Dipper sat down on the crinkly paper of the little table-bed thing in the room. He looked around, examining the blue counters and white walls. There were many tools around, ones to check your eyes and ears, posters to check vision, scales, and the like, because it was a mix between a family doctor and an orthopedic surgeon.

"Hello! I'm Dr. Mark. And you must be Dipper." said a red-haired male doctor said, coming into the room suddenly, holding a folder with some papers and what looked to be Dippers X-Rays. Dipper nodded.

"So, what happened?" Dr. Mark asked, carefully grabbing Dipper's ankle.

"I tripped over a mess of tree roots in the woods running an unknown forest monster." Dipper said, looking at Dr. Mark. Dr. Mark looked at him with a skeptical expression. In the background you could hear Grunkle Stan facepalm himself.

"Oh, you kids and your imaginations." Dipper watched Dr. Mark, a saddened look on his face. _'Great, another person who thinks I'm crazy.' _ Dr. Mark turned on a light thing hanging on the wall and placed the X-Rays of Dippers Ankle on it. "When you tripped, your ankle began to crack under the pressure. Its just a hair-line fracture and shouldn't take to long to heal." Dr. Mark said, turning around and grabbing a chart with various colored squares on it.

"Ok, we're gonna get a cast on your leg so your ankle heals right. What color do you want the cast to be?" Dr. Mark held out the colors list. Dipper chose an orange color, about the same color as his shirt.

Dr. Mark took off the temporary wrapping around Dippers leg and replaced it with all new wrapping and the hard, colored casting. Dipper was given a pair of crutches to walk on while his ankle healed, and they were adjusted to fit him right.

"You will have to have that cast on for about a month. Once a month is over, you should be healed." Dr. Mark said with a smile. Dipper nodded and the group was escorted out of the room. Dipper and Mabel were sitting in the waiting room, waiting while Grunkle Stan tried to woo the lady at the front desk, to see if he could get reduced price on this visit.

"Do they feel weird?" Mabel asked, grabbing Dipper's crutches, She stood up, and tried them out on herself.

"Im Dipper and I'm a dork and broke my ankle." Mabel said, trying to mimic her brother. She hopped around, almost smacking the crutches into a short, wooden table with a small stack of magazines, ranging from Children's to Entertainment magazines.

"Stop it, Mabel." Dipper said, standing up on one leg to try and grab his crutches back from Mabel. She laughed and gave them back to him. He sat down, sighing. He didn't know what he was going to do for the next month.

"Come on kids." They heard Grunkle Stan yell, slight annoyance in his voice. Probably no discount on this little trip. It never cost to much to go to the doctors in the first place, did it? Dipper and Mabel stood up and Dipper got on his crutches, awkwardly making his way over to the door.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel called their parents. Their parents were worried about Dipper, but he told them not to worry and that everything is fine. Mabel told them about a new sweater that she knitted before the two said bye and hung up. Dipper went upstairs, not without falling once or twice trying to go up the old wooden stairs. After a bit, he resorted to going up step by step by sitting on the steps and going up. Dipper sat on his bed, reading the mysterious book he found not too long ago. Sadly, this is one of the few things he will be able to do. He looked away from the book and looked at his ankle, then he put his head in his hands and groaned before letting his body sink further into his pillow.

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry its so short. I plan on trying to get number three out tonight. I don't know yet, though. So keep a look out. :3 And thank you to all of the people who reviewed! :)**

**I want to answer one review, though:**

**9-swords said: _I would love if you would make a dipperxmabel storie and please rate it T_**

**My answer to that is no. I'm not a fan of Pinecest. If you like it, I'm fine with that and I'm not going to judge it. But I personally am not going to write it. I'm sorry if I offend anybody by not writing it, but I personally am not a fan of the pairing. Sorry! I'm sure there are others out there that would love to make you one, though! I believe Bigslayerguyman is accepting story requests at the moment and will write DipperxMabel. **


	3. Crushes and Glowing Creatures

**Welcome back to the story! I liked the idea of making a picture to go along with each chapter, but then I realised I don't always like each part of the stories I write. :\ So I'm not going to do it for each chapter. Something also new is that I am going to write one chapter for each day of the month he has to have the cast on. So expect about 30 chapters or so... maybe 31 to make a chapter for an extra day once he has his cast off.**

**Anyway, this chapter has some DipperxWendy. Cause if there wasn't an 4 year age gap, I think those two would definitely be together~**

**Lets get onto the chapter, shall we?**

The next morning, Dipper decided to go sit with Wendy at the cash-register, since of course, he couldn't do anything else. Or at least that is what he told people. Truth is he just really wanted to hang with Wendy... You all know why, too. You should have seen Wendy's face when Dipper walked in with a cast on. She was surprised, to say the least.

"What happened to you?" She said, giggling while talking.

"Tripped and broke my ankle." Dipper said bluntly while taking a seat on the barrel next to the counter, placing his crutches behind the counter, still in reach but out of the way of customers who decided it would be fun to visit this mess Grunkle Stan liked to call a tourist attraction. He sighed and looked over at Wendy, who was looking at him, puzzled look plastered on her face.

"Did you like... trip over a tree or something?" She asked.

"Something like that." He replied back.

"Are you gonna have people sign it?" She asked, leaning up against the counter to get a better look at the cast.

"I don't know. Mabel told me last night that she was gonna try and bedazzle it. It took a lot to get her to get the idea that I would let her out of her head." He said, a flashback from last night of him laying on his bed, pushing Mabel off of him.

Dipper sighed and leaned against the counter next to him. His eyes were closed, but soon re-opened when he felt something adding light pressure on his leg. He sat up and opened his eyes, finding that his cast had been written on.

'Get better soon, Dork

-Wendy '

Wendys personality was clearly shown in what she had written. He looked over to his right to see Wendy taking her seat back in front of the cash register. She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back.

He sat there for most of Wendy's work time, only getting up to go eat lunch and go to the bathroom. He was getting better at getting around on his own, and he was happy for that. Soos signed his cast half way through the day. It was sloppy, but you could tell it said Soos. Mabel signed it too, and drew little pictures all around her name of cats, stars, flowers and the like. She spent most of the day being "boy crazy" to try to find the one boy who could give her the epic summer romance that she wanted.

Night time fell over Gravity Falls quickly that day...

* * *

"So I was standing next to this cute boy in the book store and he was reading a book about knitting. I got so excited and I jumped up and down and I told him that I loved knitting! I tried to get some small talk going with him about knitting but he told me he had to get home to do stuff for his mom. I think this might be it, Dipper! My epic summer romance!" Mabel said, jumping up and down on her bed.

"Mabel, did you even find out his name?" Dipper asked, looking up from his book and over at Mabel.

"No..." Mabel said, stopping her jumping fun to ponder Dipper's question, "When I see him next, I'll ask him." She finished happily, going back to her jumping.

Dipper shook his head and sighed, beginning to read again. This is the third time he read this book, but every time he reads it, it feels like the first. He is still full of wonder and excitement for what is in store for him and Mabel for the rest of the summer. That excitement was soon dropped when he saw his cast covered ankle. He was going to be stuck in this thing for the next month and there was nothing he could do about it.

He groaned and went back to reading. He was re-reading about the floating eyeballs. Just looking at them freaked him out. From time to time, when he felt like he was being watched, he would stare out the window to see if there was anything floating about.

"Mabel... do you think the Floating Eyeballs exist?" He said, looking over at Mabel. She stopped jumping and let her body slam against her bed, head on her pillow.

"I think you're paranoid." She said, grabbing her stuffed animal and curling up under the covers.

Dipper sighed. '_Maybe she's right...' _He thought. Closing his book up and placing in on the table next to him, he flipped off the lamp and went to sleep, careful not to knock around his leg too much.

* * *

_Thump_

Dipper moaned, and rolled over in his bed, still asleep.

_Thump_

Dipper slowly woke up. He opened his eyes and groaned, sitting up slowly. He rubbed his eyes, ridding them of sleep and sleep tears. He looked over at the window, trying to find the source of the thumping...

He carefully stood up, trying not to wake up his sister, who was curled up into a tight ball and hugging her stuffed animal close to her still undeveloped chest. He looked out the window and saw something small and round float by one of the trees on the outer edge of the forest. It had a light glow around it...

He pulled on his shoes and vest, grabbed his crutches and did his best to quietly make it out of the house. He tried to refrain from making too much noise with his cast, seeing as it was as hard as a rock and would make a lot of noise if he hit anything.

He grabbed his green backpack which he left by the door and ventured outside into the night. Little did he know that in the night, more creatures dwell. He was in for an adventure, alright.

An adventure indeed.

**So how am I doing? I'm trying to mix some adventure in here. Kinda like... 'Just cause I have a cast on my leg doesn't mean I'm not going to continue to find out what is going on in this town' kind of adventure. :) I'm extremely excited for what's gonna happen in the next chapter. Sorry this one was so short. Next one guarantees to be longer! Please Review!  
**


	4. Falling Down and Getting Lost

**Here we go with Chapter 4!**

Dipper slowly hopped into the forest. Crickets were chirping, spreading their song around. His crutches got caught once or twice when entering, but other then that, everything was going fine. Dipper was determined to figure out what the light was. He had the book and his notebook and was ready to explore. The forest was dark, minus the little bits of light that shone through the uneven canopy above him. The moon was full tonight, and Dipper was grateful for that, especially since he forgot a flashlight. But, even though this light was helpful, it also made the forest creepier.

_Shuffle Shuffle_

Dipper stopped in his tracks. He looked around, trying not to let the fear show on his face. He began to try and step backwards. It wasn't all that easy, but he managed.

_Shuffle Shuffle_

The 12 year old now let the fear show on his face. He continued to move backwards and then tried to make a break for it and turn back around and head back to the Mystery Shack, but he tripped on a rock and tumbled forward, losing his crutches and rolling to a stop about a foot or two away from them. He groaned and his ankle whined after being knocked around. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't stand up and he couldn't reach his crutches easily and didn't want to move just in case whatever was out there wanted to attack.

_Shuffle Shuffle_

There it was again! He tried to curl himself up small, hoping to hide from whatever was out there. He landed in some tall grass after tumbling around, maybe it will help him stay hidden. 'I'm not scared.' He told himself. 'I'm just trying to stay hidden...'

Oh who was he kidding? He is scared. He didn't like to admit it to himself but he is. No matter how adult he wanted to think he was, in reality he was still 12 and could be broken by fear.

"W-Whos there?" He said, uncurling a bit from his previous ball formation. He looked around. Silence.

"Are you lost?" A voice of beauty was heard. The voice was soft, girly and enchanting. Dipper looked around, finding nobody.

"H-Hello?" Dipper said hesitantly.

A girl then walked out of the bushes on his right. She looked only a little older than Dipper, possibly around 13 or 14. She had long, flowing silvery blonde hair that looked like tinsel on a christmas tree. She was wearing a white dress that came down just past her bottom and underneath was light green short tights. Her dress was low cut and being held up by what looked to be leaves sewn together as a dress strap. Her feet were bare.

"Hello there, are you lost?" She asked once again.

Dipper stared at her. His mind was drawn to a blank and he swore she was glowing.

"U-Uh..." He couldn't say anything. He just nodded. Was he really lost? He didn't think he came that far from the Mystery Shack...

"If you are lost, I can help you get back to where you are from. I know my way around these woods like the back of my hand." The girl said, coming closer to Dipper. When she came closer, he saw that the girls eyes were almost as white as snow, only a small tint of blue in them keeping them from being completely white.

"U-Uh... Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Dipper said, looking from the girl to his crutches that were laying about a foot from him. The girl followed his gaze over to the crutches, bouncing happily over to grab them for him.

"Here you go!" She smiled and handed Dipper the crutches. Dipper smiled a bit, grabbing them from the girl. He got himself up and back onto the crutches.

"So... where did you come from?" She asked Dipper.

"A small town called Gravity Falls. I don't think I came that far away from there, though..." He said, looking down at the ground with a questioning expression upon his face.

"Gravity Falls? Thats a bit away from here. But we will get you back, no worries." She started, "Follow me." And with that, she began to walk forward. Dipper followed behind quickly.

As the girl walked, she went through her plan in her head, a devious smile on her face. She removed the smile, looking back at Dipper as he hobbled along behind her. Dipper knew nothing of what is to come. Nothing at all.

**SUCH A LATE CHAPTER I'M SO SORRY. ;A;**

**Sorry if this chapter is very confusing... I had one idea, then another and so on. I got this idea for a whole new story while writing this but I decided to take the idea and morph it with this to try to get this to go somewhere. I'm going to give everyone a huge warning that this story, from here on out will become very creepy and a bit scary. You have been warned.**

**Well, with that, See you guys in Chapter 5! :)**


End file.
